With the development of technologies, control terminals have been able to control such controlled devices as drones and balance vehicles via wireless signals. In related arts, a control terminal connects communicatively with a controlled device and sends control instructions to the controlled device to control the controlled device. Generally, if it is inconvenient for the control terminal to continue controlling the controlled device, operation of the controlled device has to be interrupted, which adversely affects the user experience.